bradybunchfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy
Family Guy is an American animated television series, following a dysfunctional family and their antics in the town of Quahog, Rhode Island. References to The Brady Bunch *In the episode "Death has a Shadow", the Griffins were seen watching The Brady Bunch. In this episode, Jan told on Greg for smoking and Mike punished him by throwing him into a snake pit. He also punished Jan for tattling on her brother, by locking her in a chamber of fire. **Although this was just a joke episode, it is similar to the episode "When There's Smoke", with both of them dealing with Greg smoking. **This is the first joke to be used, in fact, first thing to ever happen in the entire Family Guy series. *In the episode "Holy Crap", Peter hires a band to play music for him. Brian suggests that they "do that fluttery thing when the Brady kids run down the stairs". When they do, the Brady kids appear in their house, running down the stairs. **In their appearance here, Cindy is voiced by Olivia Hack, the same actress who played her in the actual movies. *In the episode "Road to Rhode Islamd", Stewie asks Brian to record the episode My Brother's Keeper. **Stewie says that in this episode, Bobby saved Greg's life. However, this is inaccurate, as he actually saved Peter's life in this episode. *In the episode "Emission Impossible", Stewie remembers what it was like when Oliver replaced Bobby. A cutaway gag then shows Bobby coming out of the garage, only to be forced back in there by Mike, forcing him away with a broom. *In the episode "PTV", Peter made a TV channel without censorship, and they allowed an episode of The Brady Bunch where The Bradys are in the bathroom, standing around the toilet, and Cindy is showing them that she just pooped in there. *In the episode "E. Peterbus Unum", the political roundtable represents the 3x3 grid from the Brady Bunch theme song, and also features Alice in the center. *In the episode "Believe it or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", the song "Sunshine Day" plays in the background, as Pontius Pilate and Judas Iscariot become the best of friends. *In the episode "Spies Reminiscent of us", a cutaway gag features Mike and Carol getting into a huge fight. Mike then kills Carol and notices that Alice just witnessed it. Mike asks Alice what she saw and she responds, saying "Enough to know I'm getting a raise." Then the laugh track laughs at them and the "episode" ends. *In the episode "Excellence in Broadcasting", Brian and Stewie are watching The Brady Bunch on their new flat screen TV, which shows more on the screen than they've seen before. When they do, Mike and Carol are seen sleeping together, and the part that was cut off screen is shown to be six African American slaves who are also sleeping in there with them. The 3x3 grid comes up on screen, and it turns out that the grid was actually a 3x5 grid, including the slaves on both ends. *In the episode "Livin' on a Prayer", Peter watches an episode of The Brady Bunch that takes place after the Roe V. Wade law gets passed and the Brady kids have all been replaced by animals and upscale material possessions. *In the episode "Farmer Guy", Maureen McCormick (Marcia's actor) shows up at the Griffin House, trying to buy some meth from them. Category:References in outside media Category:Bradypedia